When Lucifer Falling in Love
by athzeriean
Summary: BTS Fanfiction Story About VMin , KookMin , Namjin, SuHope
1. chapter 1

**When Lucifer falling in love**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **BTS Fanfiction Story**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Vmin**

 **Kookmin**

 **Namjin**

 **SuHope**

 **Genre : Romance , Tragedy , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : BTS have been Army , Agency , there parents**

 **Warning : sorry for typo , crack pairing**

 **Happy Reading**

 **\--**

 **PROLOG**

" Aku tahu aku bersalah, tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua " – Lucifer

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan nya kembali untuk kedua kalinya , aku berjanji akan menjaga hingga akhir " – Michael

" Jika dia kembali akan ada peperangan yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya" – Raphael

"Mereka akan tetap bersama , bagaimana pun mereka dipisahkan pada akhirnya mereka pasti kembali bersama " – Seraphina

" Haruskah kita memisahkan mereka lagi seperti dahulu , membuat nya terluka dan menangis" – Uriel / Aurora

" Kau adalah milik ku , bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kembali padanya " – Belial

" Aku merasa kosong , aku seperti merindu tapi aku tak tahu apa dan siapa yang aku rindukan. Aku seperti kesakitan tapi tak tahu apa yang membuatku sesakit ini " – Gabriel

\--

 **END PROLOG**

 **Enjoy for reading**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **I'm back**

 **Athzerien / Vorynaleonesshie**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Lucifer falling in love**

 **BTS Fanfiction Story**

 **Vmin**

 **Kookmin**

 **Namjin**

 **SuHope**

 **Genre : Romance , Tragedy , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : BTS have been Army , Agency , there parents**

 **Warning : sorry for typo , crack pairing**

 **Happy** **Reading**

* * *

 **FIRST**

 **LA**

Taehyung-ah , kau jadi pindah ke Seoul " seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap serta surai dark red itu masuk ke dalam apartement menyapa seorang laki-laki lain disana dengan surai coklat terangnya yang tampak tengah memasukan beberapa helai pakaian kedalam koper biru besarnya.

" Iya hyoeng , aku juga sudah mengurus semua administrasi kepindahan sekolah kesana " lelaki bersurai coklat – Taehyung – itu berucap tanpa menatap seseorang lain yang menyilangkan tangannya serta bersandar didaun pintu – Namjoon - .

"Tidakkah kau mau menemani ku di LA lebih lama" kali ini Taehyung berbalik , mata bulat nya memicing kearah namjoon ,kemudian tertawa.

"Oh... ayolah Hyoeng kau sudah besar kau tidak akan tersesat ataupun diculik disini dan lagi Hyoeng sekolah disini terlalu susah otakku benar-benar pusing " katanya sambil menunjuk kepala nya.

Namjoon berdecak kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung yang tetap berkutat dengan koper biru besarnya.

 **Seoul**

"Jimin , kau sudah – " namja mungil yang dipanggil jimin terus berjalan menghiraukan namja tinggi dengan gigi kelinci yang sungguh terlihat imut namun juga terkesan jantan dengan otot biseps yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Yak ! Park Jimin ... Jangan hiraukan aku " namja tinggi – Jungkook – itu berteriak disekitar koridor membuat semua siswa disana menatap penasaran pada pasangan yang selalu bertengkar itu.

Sret ~~

Sebuah tangan menarik Jungkook masuk dalam sebuah ruang kelas, dia berdesis tidak suka kemudian menatap pemilik tangan itu tajam .

"Owh ... kau berani sekali menatapku begitu Kook " Suga berdesis layaknya ular yang mengintai buruannya.

"Maaf Hyoeng , tapi ini benar-benar gawat , aku belum mengerjakan soal fisika "

"Aku tidak peduli , - "

"- Kau tidak mengangkat telpone ku tadi malam " suga berucap , mata sipitnya menatap tajam bola mata keemasan dihadapannya itu.

"Yoongi , kita bicarakan ini nanti di rooftop saat istirahat " kali ini Seokjin yang berbicara dibalik punggung Jungkook , membuat suga – yoongi – melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan kekar jungkook.

"Baiklah , sampai bertemu di rooftop " Jungkook berlari menuju kelasnya.

Jimin duduk termenung dibangkunya , netra biru gelapnya tampak kosong menatap halaman belakang yang berserakan daun – daun maple hingga tak menyadari Jungkook tengah menatapnya dari samping.

"Oh.. Yak ! bodoh " Jimin terpekik saat matanya bertatapan dengan Jungkook

"Kau mengagetkan ku Bocah " Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hyoeng "

"Tidak ada , hanya menikmati angin musim gugur "

Jungkook duduk disamping Jimin , tiba – tiba mata keemasan jungkook bertemu dengan mata hijau cerah milik hoseok. Mata hijau cerah itu memandangnya penuh arti dan seakan mengerti arti tatapan itu jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **LA**

Taehyung sudah menarik – narik koper besarnya keluar dari kamar apartement , sementara Namjoon masih tetap memfokuskan diri pada layar plasma besar dihadapannya.

"Hyoeng , kau tidak mau mengantarkanku ke bandara " taehyung berhenti dibelakang sofa besar yang diduduki namjoon , kedua tangannya bertengger cantik dipinggangnya.

"Tidak , kau yang ingin kesana jadi pergilah sendiri saja "

Taehyung memutar bola matanya sebal melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. Taehyung melanjutkan menyeret koper besar itu menuju pintu keluar , kemudian ia berbalik.

"Ku pastikan kau akan sangat merindukanku Hyoeng " taehyung terkekeh kemudian berbalik meninggalkan namjoon.

Namjoon termenung sesaat setelah taehyung menutup pintunya, dia menghela nafas kemudian beranjak menuju kamar nya yang berada tepat disamping kamar Taehyung.

"It's complicated " desisnya sambil merebahkan badannya diatas single bed. Matik mata coklat gelapnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sudah ku-duga kau akan kembali padanya bukan? Wahai sang bintang " namjoon terkekeh namun ada yang berbeda , kali ini tubuhnya seperti dilingkari api berwarna hitam. Manik matanya tampak berkilat menyeramkan.

 **Seoul**

Jimin masih saja berdiam diri dibangkunya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengisi perutnya dikantin seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang langsung melesat kepusat makanan itu begitu bell berbunyi.

Hosoek yang hendak kekantin menyusul yang lainnya pun mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jimin.

"Kau kenapa" hoseok menepuk pelan pundak kecil itu sesaat setelah pantatnya sukses mendarat dibangku Jungkook.

"Entahlah , aku juga tidak tahu Hyoeng-" ucap jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini, ia menyentuh perlahan punggung sempit itu, mengalirkan sedikit ketenangan disana.

"Katakan saja , jangan kau tahan jim , itu tidak baik "

" Aku – " mata itu kembali menerawang menatap setiap guguran daun maple dihadapannya.

" Aku seperti sedang merindukan tapi aku tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang aku rindukan , disini rasanya sesak sekali " netra itu berlinang , sementara jari-jari mungil jimin menyentuh bagian jantungnya yang terasa sesak seperti tidak dapat bernafas.

Hoseok sedikit terkejut menyedari hal itu, namun dengan lihai dia menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya itu. Dia berdeham sebentar

" Jimin, sejak kapan kau merasakan hal seperti itu"

"Entahlah lah, aku terkadang merasakannya terkadang juga tidak " jimin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau merindukan Jungkook " hoseok mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah jimin yang dibalas cebikkan bibir berisinya.

"Hyung jangan bercanda " Jimin memekik kesal yang dibalas tawa renyah dari Hoseok.

Hoseok sampai dirooftop setelah berlarian sambil menahan tawa saat teringat wajah merah jimin.

"Darimana kau " kata pertama yang didengar hoseok saat kaki kanannya baru saja melewati pintu rooftop.

"Oh ... ayolah chagiya , aku hanya terlambat 5 menit saja " Hoseok hampir melingkarkan lengan pada bahu yoongi – sang kekasih – namun pukulan dikepala membuatnya terhenti.

Jungkook menatap langit biru serta menikmati semilirnya angin musim gugur.

" Jungkook , apa yang kau pikirkan " seokjin mengikuti jejak jungkook dengan bersandar pada tembok pembatas rooftop.

"Tidak ada , hanya menikmati apa yang menjadi favorit Jimin " Seokjin terkekeh , netra abu gelap nya menatap Hoseok dan Yoongi yang masih saja berdebat karena kertelambatan Hoseok.

"Entah perasaan ku atau bagaimana tapi sepertinya Dia akan kembali " Seokjin mengalikan pandangannya pada langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya, sedangkan Jungkook menatap lantai Rooftop dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian dia terkekeh menyadari sesuatu dan menatap Seokjin yang diampingnya

"Tentu saja kau tau Hyoeng , kau yang menulis bukunya saat itu" mendengar itu Seokjin terkekeh

"Maafkan aku pangern " candanya. Tawa Jungkook dan Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang dari tadi sibuk berdebat.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan " yoongi berjalan dengan Hoseok disampingnya.

"Tidak ada , hanya sedikit nostalgia dengan penyair ini" Jungkook menunjuk Seokjin dengan telunjuknya.

"Jimin – " Hoseok terhenti , menanti ketiganya memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin Hyoeng " Jungkook-lah yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Jimin.

"Perasaan Jimin mulai terbentuk kembali – aku tahu ini baik atau buruk tapi aku rasa itu yang sedang terjadinya padanya"

"Dia mengatakan padaku " kata Hoseok sebelum ada pertanyaan lain dari mulut kritis Jungkook.

Mereka berempat terdiam , meresapi setiap kata yang secara tiba-tiba masuk dalam pikiran mereka entah darimana. Seolah angin dan sinar matahari lah yang mengirimkan implus pada otak mereka. Hati merekapun menjadi resah , benarkah mereka semua harus menjalani hal yang sama seperti dulu.

"Akhirnya , apa yang tertulis benar terjadi bahkan akan terulang jika kali ini hasilnya akan tetap sama" Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya. Belum sampai kakinya melangkah keluar yoongi berucap.

"Kita harus bergegas , kalian datang saja ke rumah ku nanti malam" ucapan itu dihadiahi anggukan oleh ketiganya. Dan tanpa dikomando mereka bergegas pergi meninggalkan rooftop.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari bandara Incheon, genggam tangan pada gagang koper itu mengerat seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh dari pintu kedatangan.

Netra coklat nya menyapu setiap sudut bandara tercantik diasia itu tidak lupa bibir kotaknya melengkungkan senyum.

"Aku datang " entah kenapa kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir itu , seolah dia telah lama meninggalkan.

Sampai diapartement yang sudah disewanya , taehyung berbenah memastikan diri untuk siap pergi kesekolah barunya besok.

"Hah ,namjoon hyoeng apa yang dilakukan nya sekarang yak ?" tangannya bergerak mengambil handphone yang tergeletak didepan nya, kemudian menulis text singkat diaplikasi messengernya.

' _Hyoeng , bagaimana kabarmu ? apa kau sudah mulai merindukanku '_

1 menit hingga 2 menit berlalu namun belum ada jawaban dari yang dituju

"Haih , kemana si tiang itu pergi " Taehyung beranjak dari duduk nyamannya menuju kamar yang menjadi salah satu spot favoritnya selain dapur.

-0o0-

Malam ini , yoongi telah duduk manis disofa depan televisi apartementnya menunggu jungkook dan seokjin datang, jangan ditanya dimana hoseok karena kekasih manjanya itu selalu menempel padanya jika berada diluar sekolah.

"Hyoeng , kenapa mereka lama sekali sih " hoseok dengan seenaknya mendudukkan diri disamping -

"Tunggu lah sebentar, kau terlalu berisik hosiki" yoongi menyesap cairan coklat yang baru saja dihidangkan hoseok .

Decakan singkat mengalun perlahan dari bibir mungil hoseok , kemudian merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan yoongi.

"Hyoeng , apa menurutmu mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta" pertanyaan hoseok tersebut berhasil membuat pandangan yoongi beralih pada sosok bersurai abu gelap yang tengah bersedekap dengan kepala menatap lurus dipangkuannya itu. Tangan yoongi reflek mengelus surai sehaluus sutra itu dan bergumam,

"Tentu saja , sudah tertulis bahwa cinta mereka abadi sekalipun ribuan kali terpisah mereka akan kembali bersama itulah keabadian mereka – "

"Kita bisa musnah , mereka berduapun demikian namun cinta mereka lah yang akan abadi selamanya" yoongi menutup matanya saat mengatakan hal itu dan dibalas anggukan ringan hoseok.

"Kasian sekali – mereka berdua akan selamanya tersakiti "

"Mungkin itu yang disebut karma atau mungkin juga kutukan " perkataan itu terhenti terhenti tepat saat bunyi bell terdengar bersamaan dengan gedoran.

"Ck ~ tidak bisakah kalian sopan sedikit " yoongi menggerutu sesaat kedua orang yang tadi ditunggunya itu melonggokkan kepalanya sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar

"Kau tau hyoeng pangilan darurat tidak bisa diabaikan " Jungkook dengan tidak sopannya berlari menuju kamar mandi diujung lorong dapur.

"Dia sudah mengomel dari tadi kau tau , telingaku serasa hampir tuli saja" seokjin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa singgel.

"Memang apa yang dia makan hingga seperti itu" kali hoseok yang berbicara , dia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa panjang disamping yoongi. Dan seokjin menggendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Taehyung menyusuri jalanan sepanjang jalan disekitar apartementnya berniat untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya saat sampai didepan minimarket matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah memberi makan kucing jalanan dengan snack yang digenggam oleh tangan kecilnya. Entah mengapa kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti pada sosok itu dan mengambil tempat persis disampingnya.

"Dia imut sekali " taehyung berucap sembari jari-jari panjangnya mengelus helaian coklat dihadapannya. Simungil disampingnya terperanjat.

"Kau mengagetkan ku " mata sipit disampingnya itu melebar , membuat taehyung terkekeh karena melihat sosok disampingnya ini tak kalah imut dari seekor kucing yang kini tengah menghabiskan stock snack milik lelaki mungil itu.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, aku taehyung – kim taehyung namamu " taehyung mengulurkan tangannya

"Jimin " lelaki mungil itu membalas jabat tangan taehyung diiringi dengan senyum yang melengkung dari bibir tipisnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Taehyung-ssi " Jimin beranjak saat dilihatnya matahari mulai memancarkan sinar jingga dilangit.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga Jimin – ssi " taehyung pun ikut beranjak

Setelah perkenalan itu , keduanya menuju arah yang berbeda. Namun siapa sangka perkenalan singkat itu membuat benang merah diantara keduanya yang sempat terputus kembali bersambung untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pertemuan yoongi , hoseok , seokjin dan juga Jungkook telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, jungkook memutusakan menuju rumah jimin. Saat melewati toko bunga dia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menghampiri toko tersebut. Dilihatnya lily putih yang cantik dan diambinya. Setelah selesai engan pembayaran , jungkook melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Jimin - "

Tak ~ sebuah pukulan melayang dibelakang kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan bocah " jimin menggerutu setelah melewati jungkook yang juga menggerutu dan memegang belakang kepalanya karena pukulan sayang dari buku jiminhehe.

"Maaf – maaf aku sangaja hehehe... " jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping jimin dan mengulurkan buket bunga lily.

"Ck – " tangan mungil jimin terulur mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Darimana kau tau bunga kesukaan ku bocah nakal " Jimin sibuk menghirup wangi bunga ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan jungkook yang kini tengah asik memandanginya.

"Jimin – "

"Hmm – "

"Jadilah kekasihku "

"Apa " perkataan jungkook itu sukses membuat jimin terkejut , mata sipitnya terbelalak dan bibir penuhnya membulat membuat jungkook terkekeh melihat raut muka jimin yang begitu menggemaskan dihadapannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku park jimin dan aku tidak menerima penolakan mu" saat mengucapkan itu tangan jungkook terulur mengacak surai blonde jimin.

Sementara jimin , jangan ditanya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sukses membuat jungkook gemas setengah mati itu hanya menatap jungkook bingung. Hingga saat jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya jimin masih menatap bingung pandangan didepannya.

"Aish ... dasar bocah sialan " pipinya merona saat menyadari hal yang terjadi setengah jam yang lalu itu.

 ** _Aku mendapatkan mu , seseorang yang aku cintai seumur hidupku namun sialnya bukan ditakdirkan untukku. Aku menyadari hal itu karena ini kulakukan hanya untuk menjagamu agar tak ada lagi yang mampu menyakitimu. Seterusnya pun akan selalu begitu. Akulah perisaimu walaupun aku tahu kau mampu mengatasi semua itu sendiri._**

* * *

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang baca , yang review , yang follow dan yang like**

 **Maaf buat typo yang terjadi pada penulisan dan mungkin chapter ini diluar bayangan kalian semua jadi kalau ada kritik dan sarannya yak**

 **^ tengkyu [ Athzeriean ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Lucifer falling in love**

 **BTS Fanfiction Story**

 **Vmin**

 **Kookmin**

 **Namjin**

 **SuHope**

 **Genre : Romance , Tragedy , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : BTS have been Army , Agency , there parents**

 **Warning : sorry for typo , crack pairing**

 **Happy** **Reading**

* * *

 **II**

 **Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali mata itu memandang ku lekat , seperti ada sesuatu yang aku rindukan – lucifer.**

-0o0-

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kelasnya untuk 1 semester kedepan , setelah tadi dia mengunjungi ruangan administrasi untuk mendapatkan buku materi dan juga jadwal pelajarannya. Beberapa siswi yang berada di disekitar koridor itu menatapnya kagum namun bagi taehyung itu sudah biasa, sedikit sombong memang namun tidak masalah bila itu sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Bisik –bisik tentang mengagumi taehyung itu teralihkan oleh suara lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian taehyung dan yang lainnnya.

"Ayolah Hyoeng kali ini saja " – jungkook

"Tidak " simungil – jimin – disampingnya yang terus saja berkutat dengan henponnya.

"Kau kan kekasih ku jadi kau harus selalu mengikutiku" kali ini jimin berhenti , mata sipit mya menatap jungkook sebal.

"Sekalipun aku kekasihmu bocah , untuk urusan membolos aku tidak mau " jimin kembali melangkah

tanpa menghiraukan jungkook yang masih saja menggerutu dibelakangnya.

"Ayolah , pelajaran Mr. Cho itu membosankan "

"Tidak "

"Aish , kau – "

"Jimin " perkataan jungkook terhenti , saat sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari hadapannya itu menghentikan mereka.

"Ouh ... Kau taehyung kan , kim taehyung " Jimin menjawab , kali ini penuh semangat.

"Benar , aku tak menyangka bertemu lagi dengan mu disini"

"heem ... kau murid baru disini ? dimana kelasmu " Jimin berkata masih dengan bibir yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Emmm , kelas XI IPA 3 "

"Asa ... mari ku antar , karena kita akan menjadi teman sekelas " Jimin tanpa segan meraih lengan taehyung dan menyeretnya menuju kelasnya meninggalkan jungkook dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Ck ... Bisa- bisanya dia meninggalkan ku " jungkook berdecak sebal , kemudian melangkah menuju rooftop.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebah kursi yang sengaja diletakkan nya diatas rooftop, matanya menatap lepas birunya langit diatas sana. Hal yang selalu diingatnya saat manatap langit adalah jiminnya. Jimin amat sangat menyukai warna biru yang selalu dibiaskan oleh langit.

Namun tiba- tiba pikirannya beralih pada sosok pria yang ditemuinya tadi,

"Aku seperti mengenalnya, tapi siapa ? " Jungkook memulai monolongnya

"Aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya" tiba- tiba jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya , lengan kekar nya terangkat dan terbentuklah sebuah cermin dari air saat ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kim taehyung " nama itu yang dia dengar dari jimin tadi , dan betapa terkejutnya ia , saat melihat refleksi yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin , cepat sekali " jungkook menjatuhkan lengannya , kemudian termenung sebentar disana sebelum melesat pergi menuju kelasnya.

 **Kau kembali, kenapa begini cepat ? apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menjauhkanmu darinya. Karena aku tak sanggup jika melihat mata itu menjatuhkan airmata untuk kesekian kalinya. – Michael**

Jimin masih sibuk bercerita dengan taehyung tanpa menyadari 2 pasang mata yang menatap penuh selidik dari arah 2 bangku didepannya.

"Jungkook , dia siapa? Kenapa bisa begitu dekat dengan jimin. " hoseok terus saja bertanya tanpa memperhatikan sorot mata kosong pria yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hyoeng , Dia telah kembali " jungkook membalikkan badannya menghadap papan tulis yang telah diisi dengan puluhan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak ia mengerti.

"Apa kau bilang " hoseok berbisik pelan namun tidak ada respon dari jungkook

Selama pelajaran berlangsung jungkook benar – benar tidak konsentrasi pikirannya selalu kembali pada bayangan yang tadi dilihatnya hingga jimin yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tak dihiraukan sama sekali hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah nakal , aku sedari tadi memanggilmu kemana saja kau hah " ucap jimin saat mata kelinci itu bertatapan dengan mata sipitnya.

"Hyoeng , - "

"Hmm " jimin masih menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan jungkook

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasihmu dimasa lalu kembali " beberapa detik mereka terdiam , jimin masih saja mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut tipis itu.

"Tunggu Jungkook , apa maksudmu "

"Kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu , lalu kau akan meninggalkan ku begitu "

"Kau – Dasar bocah gila aku membencimu " Jimin sudah akan meninggalkan jungkook dengan sumpah serapah yang bergulir dari bibir penuhnya namun lengan jungkook mencengkeramnya erat,

"Lepaskan aku bocah nakal "

"Hyoeng ,dengarkan aku dulu "

"Tidak mau – "

"Aku hanya bertanya seandainya dan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi " jimin sudah sedikit tenang saat lengan jungkook menariknya kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Baiklah hyoeng jangan dipikirkan lagi , sekarang kita kekantin saja , aku lapar " jungkook masih menggenggam jemari mungil itu erat , memastikan bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia tak akan melepaskan jimin-nya.

Hoseok tengah asik menguyah kimbabnya dengan yoongi yang berada disampingnya saat seokjin , melangkahkan kakinya ke rooftop dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Min Yoongi " netra abu milik Seokjin menatap nya dalam.

Yoongi tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan pria dengan bahu lebar dihadapannya ini.

"Kita tunggu Jungkook " yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku panjang , kemudian menatap hamparan langit yang luas.

"Jika yang akan dibicarakan ini mengenai Lucifer yang kembali , jungkook sempat mengatakan itu tadi " kali ini hoseok yang berbicara

"jadi dia mengatakan padamu " – seokjin

"Tidak , dia hanya bergumam dan kebetulan aku mendengarnya"

"Chagiya , kau sudah mengirim pesan pada jungkook " netra orange yoongi menatap helaian burgundy pria manis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan jimin sendiri "

"Ck ... dia terlalu over protektif "

"Aku pikir itu wajar mengingat mereka baru semalam bersama " seokjin meraih snack milik yoongi kemudan membukanya sambil menatap bergantian sepasang kekasih didepannya.

"Apa kau pikir Jimin akan dengan cepat mengenali Lucifer ? " kali ini yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengarahkan pandangnya kearah Seokjin.

"Kau bertanya pada ku ? " seokjin mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di hidungnya.

"Tentu , kau kan penulis bukunya hyoeng " Hoseok menimpali diiringi dengan jemari yang aktif mengambil cemilan dari tangan Seokjin.

"Aku tidak tahu , sekalipun aku tahu aku dilarang mengatakan itu pada kalian "

"Ck ... Ayolah , kita semua sama sepertimu " Yoongi mengusap helaian mintnya kasar.

"Tidak... itu rahasia antara aku dan Sang RAJA " seokjin perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Taehyung berjalan seorang diri , setelah ia dengan lancar menyantap makan siangnya dikantin walaupun diring dengan bisik –bisik dari gadis-gadis yang mengagumi parasnya.

Dan saat akan kembali ke kelasnya dia bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Tunggu " Taehyung menahan bahu Jungkook saat lelaki itu akan mendahuluinya.

"Hmm " Jungkook membalikkan badannya menatap taehyung

"Kita belum berkenalan , aku taehyung – kim taehyung – kau kekasih jimin bukan ?" taehyung mengulurkan tangannya menunggu balasan jungkook.

"Jungkook – joen jungkook – kau benar , senang berkenalan dengan mu kim taehyung " dengan memberikan penekanan pada nama taehyung , kemudian menjabat tangan itu sekejap dan meninggalkannya.

"Ck ... sombong sekali "

Tanpa taehyung sadari netra emas jungkook menyiratkan seribu kegelisahan.

 **-0o0—**

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam , saat jimin menyelesaika tugas –tugas sekolahnya , ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat keberadaan jungkook.

" _Kookie – kau sudah tidur "_

" _Belum Jiminie , kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?" tak sampai 5 menit jimin sudah menerima balasan dari bocah kelinci kesayangannya itu._

" _Tidak , aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dan tiba- tiba aku merindukanmu ^_^ "_

" _hahaha kau manis sekali sayang , baiklah sekarang tidur aku akan menjemputmu besok "_

" _Kau memang harus menjemputku , baiklah selamat tidur kookie "_

" _Selamat tidur jiminie "_

Setelah beberapa menit bertukar pesan dengan jungkook , jimin menarik selimutnya dan memeluk boneka beruang favoritnya untuk bersama nya menuju alam mimpi. Namun tanpa ia tahu seseorang yang baru saja betukar pesan dengan nya itu tengah menatap hamparan langit tanpa bintang dari balkon apartementnya ditemani dengan sebotol wine.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial sebuah nomor yang tidak asing baginya , menunggu beberapa detik hingga sebuah suara serak menjawab panggilannya.

" _Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah tengah malam bodoh "_

"Seokjin hyoeng , bisakah kau kemari ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hanya berdua dengan mu "

" _Bagaimana kalau besok saja , aku sangat lelah kook "_

"Tidak , aku ingin sekarang " jungkook menegaskan , yang artinya tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya.

" _Baiklah , tunggu sebentar "_

Dan benar saja , tidak sampai 3 menit seokjin sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hyoeng bagaimana jika orang tahu "

"jangan gunakan teleport sembarangan "

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku menggunakan sayapku " seokjin mengambil botol wine dan membawanya masuk. Diikuti jungkook yang mendudukkan tubuhnya pada singel sofa , sementara seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya disofa panjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku "

"Tentang Lucifer yang kembali pada Gabriel "

" Atau belum kembali – "

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jeon Jungkook "

Keheningan terjadi cukup lama , hingga Seokjin hampir kembali terlelap namun , suara berat jungkook mengganggunya.

"Jelaskan pada ku seberapa besar cinta Lucifer pada Gabriel dan sebaliknya "

"Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui itu Jungkook , itu bukan wilayah mu maaf "

"Aku tahu hyoeng , tapi saat ini aku kekasihnya "

"Jungkook , mengertilah bukan itu yang aku maksud , tapi – "

"Apa "

"Tapi kau menyebut Lucifer dan Gabriel bukan Park Jimin , jadi maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada mu "

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi , itu cukup membuat seokjin gemas , hingga sebuah decakkan terdengar sebelum mengambil sebuah gelas bertangkai yang diisinya dengan wine yang tadi ia letakkan sembarang diatas meja.

"Jungkook " seokjin menggoyangkan gelas wine yang dipegangnya.

"Cinta mereka itu ditakdirkan abadi , sekalipun berpisah puluhan bahkan ribuan kali "

"Selama bumi ini masih berputar pada porosnya , dan selama kita masih bisa hidup lagi dan lagi dalam wujud apapun keadaannya cinta itu tak akan pernah berakhir "

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu " seokjin beranjak dari duduknya setelah wine yang berada digelasnya itu tandas.

Seokjin telah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur jungkook , namun jungkook masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya, matanya tidak juga menunjukkan kantuknya bahkan pikirannya tak juga berhenti memikirkan Jimin-nya.

 **How much effort I have to defend you, it will end up useless because in the end you will stay with him**

-0o0—

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri , entah mengapa dari tadi jungkook tidak bisa dihubungi. Tubuh mungil itu berjalan ke arah rooftop , dan sekali lagi entah mengapa ia begitu ingin mengunjungi tempat favorit jungkook jika disekolah.

Kaki mungil itu menginjak balkon , terlihat jelas bagaimana sebuah kursi panjang yang biasa menjadi tempat favorit kelinci-nya itu tidur siang. Langkahnya pasti menuju kursi panjang itu , dahinya mengernyit saat sebuah bulu berwarna biru tergeletak.

"Cantik sekali " jimin bergumam , tangannya terulur mengambil helaian bulu itu.

"ternyata disini enak juga , pantas saja bocah itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini" jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya dari balik tempat penampungan air disudut yg berlawanan.

"Sial , hampir saja " – sosok itu adalah Joen Jungkook , kekasih Park Jimin dialah sang Michael. Jungkook yang tadi malam tidak mampu memejamkan matanya memutuskan pergi dari apartementnya dengan mode malaikatnya. Sayap biru terang yang cantik itu mengepak indah di tengah gelapnya langit malam , kemudian berhenti di rooftop sekolahnya dan berdiam disana hingga ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dan disinilah ia sekarang menatap sosok yang telah menjerat hatinya puluhan juta tahun yang lalu dalam diam.

Saat tengah asik menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa helaian merah mudanya , jimin dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan pekikan kesal yang berasal dari sana.

"Dasar malaikat gila , bisa-bisanya dia mening – " itu seokjin , dan kata – kata nya terhenti saat netra abunya bertatapan dengan netra biru jimin yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Ji- jimin ... apa yang kau lakukan disini " terkejut , tentu saja bagaimana tidak dia baru saja akan memberikan supah serapahnya pada jungkook dan bahkan menyebutnya malaikat , status yang sampai saat ini tidak jimin atau siapapun ketahui. Karena bukan hanya jungkook tapi dia , hoseok dan juga yoongi mempunyai status yang sama bahkan tanpa disadari bahwa jimin dan anak baru – kim taehyung – adalah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin disini hyoeng, lalu apa yang hyoeng lakukan disini"

"Aku – emmm – aku mencari jungkook kebetulan dia tidak ada disini jadi aku pergi saja , emmm- nikmati harimu jim " seokjin tersenyum canggung dan melangkah mundur diiringi tatapan heran dari jimin.

"Ada apa dengan seokjin hyoeng " gumamnya , saat sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"kau bisa menghubungi jungkook , hoseok-ah " Yoongi tengah fokus pada jalanan didepannya , sementara hoseok berkutat pada ponsel pintar disebelahnya.

"aku sudah megiriminya 5 pesan dan 2 panggilan tapi semuanya tidak mendapatkan jawaban" hoseok menggerutu , membuat yoongi gemas dan mengacak surai hoseok yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

Hening , mereka berdua terjebak dalam diam hingga sebuah nada panggilan dari ponsel yoongi berbunyi. Hoseok meraih ponsel yang digeletakkan begitu saja di dasboard oleh pemiliknya itu, lalu menggeser menuju tanda hijau.

"Yoboseo "

" _Hyoeng , tolong aku "_

"Apa yang terjadi , kau dimana "

" _Aku dirooftop , dan saat ini ada jimin disini tapi masalahnya hyoeng aku dalam wujud malaikat ku "_

"Kau gila Joen " pekikan hoseok itu membuat yoongi sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Tolong , bagaimana pun caranya buat jimin pergi dari sini "_

"baiklah – baiklah ," hoseok menutup panggilan nya kasar.

"ada apa " – yoongi

"nanti saja " ketusnya , sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor dari sana

"Jimin-ah " tak butuh waktu lama , panggilan itu terangkat

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi , tolong pinjami aku "

" _kau dimana "_

"aku sudah dikelas "

" _baiklah , aku akan kesana "_ setelah memastikan jimin melangkah keluar rooftop , hoseok mematikan panggilannya.

"Ada apa " yoongi bertanya , sesaat mobilnya terparkir cantik dhalaman sekolah.

"Jungkook dalam mode malaikatnya sekarang , temui dia di rooftop , aku akan menyusul " Hoseok keluar dari mobil dan melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Aish ... dasar menyusahkan " yoongi berjalantergesa menuju rooftop , sesuai dengan perintah hoseok.

Netra orange yoongi mengedar , menatap tiap sudut rooftop kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Joen Jungkook , dimana kau "

Tak berapa lama setelahnya , sosok jungkook terlihat dhadapannya masih dengan sayap biru terang yang membentang dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau sudah gila ya , bagaimana jika manusia tau " yoongi memukul bagian belakang kepala jungkook yang dihadiahi ringisan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju bangku panjang disudut yang lain. Sebenarnya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sayap itu menghilang , namun saat itu jungkook sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan jimin sehingga ia lupa akan mantra yang diperlukan dan lagi saat sayap itu menghilang ia akan mendesis kesakitan jadi ia juga tak ingin jimin mendengar desah kesakitannya.

"Aku sedang setres hyoeng jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir " Jungkook menggerutu disamping yoongi.

"Ck ... yang benar saja "

Decakkan yoongi dibalas kekehan ringan dari jungkook.

"kau tahu hyoeng, melihat pemandangan bumi dari langit itu ternyata mengasikkan "

"aku tidak berminat bocah , kita sudah sering melakukannya dulu "

"hahaha ... kau benar "

Semilir angin membawa keheningan yang mengisi mereka , hingga yoongi menatap dalam netra emas yang menampakkan mendung.

"Jungkook , sepertinya semua akan kembali terulang " jungkook menatap balik yoongi kemudian mendesah, desah berat yang selalu ia keluarkan jika tengah terjadi sesuatu yang menghimpitnya.

"kau benar hyoeng , tapi untuk sekarang aku akan fokus melindungi jimin " jungkook menepuk pahanya dan berdiri , beranjak dari sana.

"kau tidak perlu melindungi jimin , karena pada akhirnya kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuknya"

Jungkook tak memberikan jawaban apapun , hanya berlalu meninggalkan yoongi.

 **-0o0-**

Nafasnya terputus –putus saat kaki jenjang seokjin berpijak dilantai dasar gedung sekolahnya.

"Gila ... hampir saja – " gerutunya tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Yak! Dimana mata mu " seokjin terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Kau ... – "

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu Yang Mulia Seraphina " seokjin tertegun , bola matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah senyum sinis dari pria dihadapannya.

"bagaimana bisa " gumamnya.

 **Sudah lama sekali , bagaimana kabar kalian kawan – sudah tidak sabar rasanya untuk kembali bercengkerama dengan kalian semua – Belial**

 **Tidak ! ini telalu cepat dari yang seharusnya terjadi , apa yang harus aku lakukan – Seraphina**

* * *

 **hallowww ...  
**

 **chapter 2 nih , terima kasih banget yak buat yang baca , apa lagi buat yang udah coment dthaa94 makasih yak ,**

 **sekali lagi maaf kalo chap ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan ngebosenin ,**

 **but , thanks for you all**

 **^ athzeriean / vorynaleonesshie**


	4. Chapter 4

hello ^-^

ini bukan publish sebenernya , cuman mw tanya , kalo misalkan next chapter aku publis di WP masih ada yang mw baca kagak nich ...

hehehehe ^_^

coment yak ... butuh saran sebenernya

Thx

^ Athzeriean / VorynaLeonesshie


	5. Chapter 5

**BTS Fanfiction Story**

 **VMin**

 **Kookmin**

 **Namjin**

 **SuHope**

 **Genre : Romance , Tragedy , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : BTS have been Army , Agency , There Parents**

 **Warning : Sorry for typo , Crack pairing**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

* * *

 **III  
**

" Lama tidak bertemu , Yang Mulia Seraphina " Seokjin terkejut , netra abunya menatap sosok pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya .

"Tidak mungkin – kau , bagaimana mungkin kau berada disini " bibir tipis seokjin bergetar saat mengucapkan kata –perkatanya.

Pria dihadapannya menyeringai , netra hitamnya menyiratkan kesenangan kala melihat lawan bicaranya itu terkejut

"Tentu saja bisa , kau lupa dimana ada Lucifer maka disitulah aku berada " pria itu – namjoon – melangkah melewati seokjin seraya menepuk bahu tegang itu

"Bersiaplah Yang Mulia , mungkin waktunya sebentar lagi " namjoon berlalu meninggalkan bahu yang merosot itu.

 **-0o0—**

Jungkook berlarian disepanjang koridor menuju ruang kelasnya , nafasnya memendek seiring dengan makin cepat laju kaki panjaangnya. Sedikit bernafas lega kala kakinya berhenti tepat di samping bangkunya , netra emasnya menatap Jimin yang tengah asik dengan lagu dari earphonenya dan Hoseok disampingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan tugas.

"Hyung – "Jimin dan Hoseok kompak menoleh saat jungkook memanggil. Hoseok mengerti dengan sekali lirik dia beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

Tanpa ragu , Jungkook mencengkera tangan mungil Jimin dan membawanya pergi menghiraukan pekikan terkejut dari Jimin.

"Yakk ! Jungkook kau mau bawa kemana Jimin- ku " begitu juga dengan Hoseok yang melihat bagaimana beringasnya Jungkook menarik Jimin meninggalkan kelas.

Seokjin dan Yoongi tengah bersandar pada tembok pembatas rooftop mereka sibuk menerka apa yang membuat Joen Jungkook mengirim pesan pertemuan mereka saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya diiringi dengan Seokjin, matanya berkerut tak mengerti.

"Tunggu , kau merasakannya juga ? ada apa ini " Yoongi makin tak mengerti saat keduanya merasakan sihir dari Jungkook yang sangat besar menyelimuti tempat mereka berpijak.

Bersamaan dengan itu , pintu rooftop terbuka menampilkan Jungkook dan Jimin dibelakangnya dan jangan lupakan Hoseok yang sedari tadi berlari mengejar Jungkook dan Jimin kini tengah menetralkan nafasnya.

"Jungkook , sebenarnya ada apa ini " Jimin bertanya , netra biru nya menatap Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Benar Jungkook sebenarnya ada apa ini " kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya setelah sebelumnya membawa hoseok mendekat padanya.

"Aku rasa ini-lah waktunya " jungkook berdesis , kemudian mendudukkan Jimin pada sebuah bangku panjang disana

"Kau benar , aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya " Seokjin , beranjak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin.

Dan perkataan Seokjin itu membuat ketiga pasang mata – minus Jimin – menatapnya.

"Benarkah " Hoseok berucap tak percaya, setelah nafasnya kembali normal

Jangan Tanya bagaimana Jimin , pria mungiil itu tentu saja bingung dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Tunggu , aku tidak mengerti – kau bertemu dengan siapa Hyung " mata itu menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook bergantian , kemudian menatap Yoongi saat pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang makin membuatnya pennasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Jim "

Namjoon berjalan menuju lapangan Indoor sekolahnya , kali ini jam pelajaran ditiadakan entah karena alasan apa , hingga ia bebas berkeliling saat ini. Namun saat akan menuju lapangan tak sengaja netranya menatap selaput transparan yang menyelubungi rooftop dan itu membuat seringaian dibibirnya terkembang.

"Ternyata kau sudah memulainya Yang Mulia Michael " kekehnya membuat langkah kaki panjang itu semakin cepat menuju lapangan.

 _ **\- Voryna -**_

Taehyung masih terlalu asik dengan bola orange nya hingga tak sadar seseorang dengan rambut merah gelap tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Hap –

Bola orange yang seharusnya masuk ke-ring nya itu malah kini tertangkap oleh seseorang dibelakangnya, dan saat tubuhnya berbalik ia menangkap mata seseorang yang terlihat jahil didepannya.

"Ah—hyung kau mengganggu " gerutu taehyung sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah lapangan basket. Diiringi kekehan dari pria yang mengganggunya itu.

"Kau terlalu asik hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku – ck , selalu saja begitu " kini bola orange itu tengah dimainkan oleh tangan besar Kim Namjoon .

"Ada apa kemari , ini jam kosong hyung seharusnya kau menikmatii waktumu berkeliling dengan para gadis " taehyung mencibir , matanya menatap bola basket yang bergullir kesudut lapangan.

"Ck – aku sedang malas " taehyung mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu. Menurutnya sang kakak dan wanita itu tidak dapat dipisahkan , namun apa kali ini 'malas ' oh … yang benar saja kim - .

Mereka berdua terdiam , menikmati pikiran mereka masing – masing , hingga deheman Namjoon membuat netra coklat taehyung menatap pria itu.

"Taehyung-ah , kau ingat tentang cerita ArcAngel yang kau baca di perpustakaan LA beberapa waktu yang lalu " namjoon membuka percakapan tanpa menatap taehyung yang menatapnya.

"Ya … sedikit ada apa memangnya "

"Bagian mana yang kau ingat " kali ini mata itu menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung yang ditatap sebeitu dekatnya berdehem gugup , bukan gugup sebenarnya hanya sedikit – entahlah .

"Dimana seorang malaikat bernama Lucifer yang mencintai temannya Gabriel namun ternyata ada seseorang yang mencintai Lucifer yang membuatnya jatuh pada dosa bernama Belial , kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu hyung " kening Taehyung berkerut bingung

"Sudah kuduga " namjoon bergumam , namun karena jarak mereka yang dekat taehyung mampu mendengar gumaman tersebut yang makin menambah kadar kebingungannya.

"Apa kau percaya jika cerita itu adalah kisah nyata Tae " namjoon kembali berucap , dan ttaehyung menjaddi semakin bingung.

"Tunggu hyung – ada apa dengan mu "

"Jawab saja Kim Taehyung " taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar , pandangan mata namjoon begitu menyeramkan baginya , tidak seperti namjoon yang biasanya.

"Mungkin percaya , mungkin tidak "

"Kau harus percaya ,karena hal itu benar – benar ada "

"Kau adalah Sang Lucifer " lanjut namjoon kini matanya menatap tepat pada netra taehyung

"Aku apa ? Ck jangan bercanda hyung " taehyung terkekeh setelah memahami perkataan kakaknya itu

"Aku tidak bercanda Taehyung – ah " balas namjoon sambil membawa telapak tangannya mengusap pelan bahu taehyung.

"Ck …benar – benar tidak lucu " taehyung berdecak , hamper saja ia melangkah pergi saat merasakan bahunya perih dan panas disaat bersamaan. Taehyung terjatuh kedua tangannya memegang bahunya yang sakit.

"Sial … apa yang kau lakukan Hyung … aisshh … sakit sekali " taehyung meringis kesakitan , matanya terpejam menahan sakit , namun tak berapa lama sakit itu semakin berkurang dan menghilang. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya , dihadapannya – benar itu namjoon sang kakak , namun yang berbeda adalah sepasang sayap yang muncul dari balik bahunya.

"Kau – siapa " takut dan terkejut tentu saja

"Aku adalah Belial dan kau Lucifer " setelah mengatakan itu namjoon membuat cermin dan menunjukkan pada taehyung apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan disana tampak taehyung dengan sayap hijau tua yang muncul dari balik bahunya.

"Aku … apa ? Lucifer " taehyung tertegun melihat refleksi nya dan saat menatap namjoon , pria itu menggangguk membenarkan.

Netra coklat terang taehyung menatap dalam netra hitam namjoon ,

"Jika aku Lucifer , lalu dimana Gabriel " perkataan taehyung membuat namjoon tertegun dan tak berapa lama bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis

"Gabriel sedang bersenang-senang dengan Michael dank au hanya mempunyaiku saja Lucifer … hanya aku " ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan mendekati taehyung dan memeluknya.

 _ **\- Voryna -**_

Mata sipit jimin melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Hoseok tadi

"Aku apa ? Gabriel – ck yang benar saja Hyung " Jimin sedikti tak terkekeh geli , kala pikirannya tak mampu mempercayai ucapan Hoseok.

"Jika kau tak bisa mempercayai ucapan ku kau bisa tanyakan pada Jungkook " mata keciil itu menatap Jungkook meminta lebih banyak penjelasan dari ucapan tak masuk akal Hoseok.

Jungkook tak menjawab , hanya saja tanganya terayun membentuk sebuah cermin yang cukup lebar dan membuat simungil itu terkejut.

"Jungkook – "

"Jimin , lihat itu " Seokjin memotong ucapan jimin jemarinya menunjuk satu titik pusat pada cermin itu.

Disana terlihat seseorang dengan sayap berwana ungu terang dengan setangkai lily putih yang berada digenggaman tangannya tengah menatap sebuah lubang besar dihadapan yang berwana merah dan menyala seperti api. Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya sosok itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Itu kau … Sang Gabriel – jimin " Yoongi berucap pelan

Kemudian dilihatnya seseorang lagi yang dating dari arah belakangnya , seseorang itu sangat tampan dengan sayap biru terang dari balik punggungnya dan orang itu sangat mirip dengan Jungkook. Mata sosok itu menatapnya sendu .

"Dan itu Jungkook sang Michael " tunjuk Seokjin pada sosok tampan dibelakang Jimin. Dan seketika cermin itu hilang. Jimin mengerjap lucu , lalu jari mungilnya menunjuk tepat dihidungnya.

"Aku Gabriel ? " anggukan dari ketiga pasang mata itulah menjadi jawabannya.

"Gabriel yah ! yang mencintai Lucifer benar ? " gumam Jimin pada Seokjin dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seokjin walaupun ragu.

"Jimin maaf , mungkin ini sedikit sakit " Jimin menatap Hoseok yang berjalan kearahnya tak mengerti , lalu pria itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bahu jimin dan sedetik kemudian rasa panas dan perih terasa dari balik bahunya dan itu sangat sakit.

"Ahhh … Sakit Hyung … Ahhh … Kookie ini sakit … tolong " Jari mungil nya mencoba menggapai Jungkook, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata jungkook mengeluarkan sayap biru terang dari balik bahunya dan jemari panjangnya menggapai Jimin.

"Tenangah Hyung , ini tidak akan lama "

"Kookie ,tapI ini sakit " Jungkook tersenyum , sangat tampan

"Aku tahu , sebentar lagi "

Rasa sakit pada bahunya itu hilang , dan saat ia membuka mata dihadapannya tampak Jungkook dengan sayap biru terang dari balik bahunya , disebelahnya ada Hoseok dengan sayap Putih bersih dan Yoongi dengan sayap kuning terang yang tampak ceria dan jangan lupakan Seokjin dengan sayap abu-abu terang yang menghangatkan. Mereka bertiga tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Hoseok melangkah , kemudian membentangkan cermin disana Netra biru terangnya dapat melihat sayap ungu terang yang cantik dari balik bahunya.

"Cantik sekali " Jimin bergumam , namun masih mampu didengar ketiganya.

"Kau memang selalu cantik dan mengagumkan Gabriel " Jungkook berucap , terdengar dari nada suaranya yang sarat akan kekaguman yang begitu memuja akan kecantikan Gabriel.

"Terima kasih " Jimin menunduk , menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah malu taak dipedulikannya ketiga orang disana terkikik geli akan tingkahnya. Tapi tak berapa lama jimin kembali mengangkat kepalanya matanya memandang ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Lalu dimana Lucifer – ku " satu kata itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang terjadi disana.

 **-o0o—**

' Kau bisa mengenali Lucifermu , saat ia ada didekatmu ' ucap Seokjin saat itu.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jimin kini sedikit waspada , entah kenapa tapi instingnya semakin kuat sejak ia tahu bahwa ia salah satu bagian dari ArcAngel.

Seperti pagi ini.

Ia tiba disekolah dengan Jungkook seperti biasa , namun mata kecilnya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok pria tinggi yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya dan hal itu tenu saja membuat Jungkook berkerut bingung.

"Hyung .. kau kenapa " Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, membuat namja itu terlonjak.

"Kookie – kau mengejutkan ku tahu " Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hyung , kau mengabaikan ku … kau melihat apa sih " mata Jungkook menncoba mencari objek yang dari tadi menjadi focus Jimin.

"Tidak ada " kata Jimin saat melihat objek yang sedari tadi dilihatnya telah menghilang entah kemana

Seperti biasa , kantin menjadi tempat favorit saat jam istirahat , terutama bagi para siswa yang kelaparan seperti halnya Kim taehyung yang saat ini tengah menyantap nikmat makanannya sedangkan dihadapannya Namjoon tampak sibuk dengan ponsel nya dan sesekali menyesap jus strawberi dihadapannya.

"Taehyung –ah , kau tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau mengetahui siapa dirimu " namjoon menghentikan acara mari melihat henpon dan matanya focus pada Taehyung yang kini terdiam setelah menelan 1 sendok makanan terakhirnya.

"Sejujurnya , aku tidak ingin tahu Hyung tapi satu yang ingin aku lakukan merebut Gabrielku dari tangan Michael , ck – enak saja dia bersenang – senang dengan kekasih ku sedangkan aku harus terus terbelenggu "

Namjoon tersenyum , namun ada gurat sedih diwajahnya yang luput dari penglihatan taehyung.

'kau benar – benar tak pernah menganggap cintaku Lucifer ' namjoon bergumam dalam hatinya.

Tak jauh berbbeda seperti yang dirasakan Belial – namjoon – dengan apa yang dirasakan Michael – jungkook – kali ini Jimin kembali mengacuhkannya , mata pria mungil itu tertutup menikmati music yang mengalun melalui earphonenya membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal dan dengan kasar melepas earphone itu dari telinga Jimin.

"Kookie apa –apa an kau " jimin berdecak kesal

"Hyung … ada apa dengan mu seharian ini kau mengabaikan ku "

Jimin terdiam , netra birunya memandang penuh kagum netra emas dihadapannya.

"Kau tampan sekali Jungkook –ah " jungkook yang mendengar itu tertawa ,

"Tentu , kau baru menyadari itu setelah sekian ratus tahun hyung , ck – kejam sekali " Jimin tertawa , jungkook yang merajuk itu benar – benar menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Michael "

Jungkook berdecak , ini lah kenapa dia tidak ingin cepat –cepat memberitahu jimin siapa dirinya karena pasti jimin akan selalu menggodanya.

"Hyung , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan Lucifer " Jungkook berucap setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam.

"Entah , aku juga tidak tahu mungkin aku akan memeluknya karena aku begitu merindukannya atau mungkin aku akan memukulnya karena aku begitu kecewa padanya , entahlah Kook " netra jimin terpejam engan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika pertemuan itu terjadi. Dan sedetik kemudian mata itu terbuka dan menatap jungkook yang tengah asik memandang langit-langit kelasnya.

"Ah … aku tahu , jadi tentang ini yang kau tanyakan kemarin , benarkan bocah "

Jungkook terkekeh , kemudian menggangguk membenarkan.

"Kau tahu hyung , aku begitu takut kehilanganmu tapi aku juga menyadari satu hal bahwa sebenarnya kau itu bukan milik ku " Jimin berdecak mendengar gumaman Jungkook.

Setelah mengetahui jati dirinya , Jimin memang menyadari bahwa ia begitu mencintai sosok Lucifer yang belum ia temukan namun Jimin masih waras untuk menyebut Jungkook adalah kekasihnya karena memang Jungkook kekasihnya saat ini bukan Lucifer atau siapapun itu.

"Jungkook – "

"Maafkan aku " jungkook terkekeh geli , tidak itu bukan kesalahan pria mungil disampingnya ini. Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya.

"Tidak hyung – kau tidak perlu meminta maaf , itu bukan kesalahanmu karena ini takdirku " netra jimin berkaca – kaca mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang sarat akan kepedihan dan saat telapak tangan besar itu mengusap lembut helaian merah mudanya , seketika itu luruhnya air matanya.

Jungkook tertegun dan mengambil kepala itu untuk bersandar padanya.

"Tidak , bukan salahmu " ucap Jungkook saat telinganya mendengar Jimin menggumamkan kata maaf dari sela tangisnya.

Entah mengapa , taehyung begitu terluka ,saat matanya menatap Jungkook yang tengah memeluk Jimin. Hatinya memberontak tidak terima akan hal itu. Namun otak manusianya masih berjalan menyadarkan nya , siapa sebenarnya dirinya bagi Jimin.

 **-0o0-**

 **Aku terluka , tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu dengan alasan apa aku terluka. Dia kekasihmu jadi sewajarnya hal itu terjadi , tapi entah kenapa hatiku perih sekali melihatnya. - Kim taehyung / Lucifer**

 **Aku tahu , ini takdirku tapi jika harus terus mengulanginya apa aku bisa melakukan nya. Tapi aku percaya aku bisa melakukan nya jika waktu itu benar – benar sudaah tiba , mungkin tidak lama lagi. Aku menunggumu Putra Fajar. – Michael / Joen Jungkook.**

 **Aku merindukan mu , tapi saat ini aku sadar bahwa aku miliknya maafkan aku Lucifer. Aku bersama mu saat ini tapi kau tahu hati ku miliknya,aku akan terus melukaimu sepanjang sejarah hidup mu maafkan aku Michael. – Gabriel / Park Jimin.**

* * *

 **tada ...**

 **Chapter 3 , terima kasih saran nya kemarin**

 **terima kasih juga buat viewer , follower sama yang fav cerita ini**

 **mungkin chap depan udah End , jadi maaf bgt kalo gak sesuai bayanganan kalian semua**

 **and**

 **thx ^_^**

 **^athzeriean / vorynaleonesshie**


	6. chapter 6

~ aku ingin memilikimu lagi , tapi bisakah? hatiku menginginkan nya lagi ? tapi jika aku kembali lagi pada mu , apa yang akan terjadi padanya ? dialah yang ada bersama ku saat aku menderita ... tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu-- Gabriel ~

~ aku akan memelukmu , jika kau kembali padaku ,aku berjanji padamu tak kan pernah ada sedikitpun rasa sakit yang akan menyiksamu lagi aku berjanji padamu -- Lucufer ~

 **Halooo**

 **Btw ada yg masih nungguin cerita ini gak _**

 **Athzeriean / Vorynaleonesshie**


End file.
